


Forbidden love lololololololollololololol cringey title lollolol

by ravingSatanist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Decisions, Biting, Blood, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Bruises, Choking, Curiosity, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, F/F, Falling In Love, Highblooded Trolls (Homestuck), I'm Bad At Tagging, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Lowblooded Trolls (Homestuck), M/M, Master/Slave, Ownership, Past Relationship(s), Piercings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Royalty, Scratching, Seduction, Sharing a Bed, Strip Tease, Submission, Tattoos, Teasing, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravingSatanist/pseuds/ravingSatanist
Summary: Primarily Gamtav and Davekat but there will be other ships added in here and there. This is one of my AU's where the highbloods have "slaves" even though they aren't forced, they are still treated like nothing but slaves and are not to be respected, they do the respecting. The "slaves" have matching chokers with their owners. The "slaves" have a choker in their blood color, and the owners choker is either white or black depending on their status. white being aristocrat-icy and black being royalty. Tavros, being a bronze blood, had a septum nose ring (yknow cause Taurus= bull lol kill me) like all other bronze bloods. Gamzee has several piercings (piercings are kind-of a sign of ownership, dominance, and power. I don't why, but yea.) everything else is explained in the story lol.





	Forbidden love lololololololollololololol cringey title lollolol

I set my bags onto the marble flooring and looked up to my new "master". His pale grey neck was adorned with the nobility choker that symbolizes not only his wealth, but his "ownership" of me. He looks me up and down with a goofy smile on his face. "Tavros, correct?" he says holding out a gloved hand. I take his hand and shake it lightly. His soft grin widened as he let go of my hand and grabbed my bags. I squirmed and reached for my bag but he pushed me away. "Just because your'e my "slave" doesn't mean you have to do eeveeerythiing. I mean that is kinda contradicting to the meaning of the word, but yknow, we don't exactly play by the rules." I nod and put my arms behind my back walking slowly behind my master. His raven black curls tangled around the base of his horns. He walked at a lazy, slow speed but his steps were large. I couldn't help but notice the fine clothing that covered his body. A white, long tailed frock adorned with golden trim and golden chains wrapped his waist and upper body. Fine, black pants clung to his muscular legs. Gauze wrapped his arms for reasons un-unbeknownst to me. obviously expensive leather shoes tip tapped on the marble floor below us. He looks back at me almost as if he knew i was observing him. His eyebrow piercing gleaming in the fluorescent lighting above. "You okay there motherfucker?" I nod, an obvious bronze blush spread across my dark grey skin. He chuckles and looks in front of him once we reach a long, winding staircase that leads to the second floor. "So Tavbro, your quarters will be up here aiight?" I nod and follow him up the stairs holding onto my arm nervously. "Don't talk much huh?" I clear my throat. "No. i have learned to just keep my mouth shut and observe. I speak when i really need too." he chuckles again. "You don't have to be like that around me." I shrug and continue my silence. "aaalright motherfucker. Here we are." he stops in front of a grand door, engraved elegantly and carefully crafted to match the marble flooring. He opens the door with a key on a chain and hands the key to me. "This is your key since this is your quarters." I put the cold chain around my neck and slide the key underneath my shirt. He pushed the doors open and led me into, setting my bags on the ground beside a noble, comfortable bed. A large, purple embroidered Capricorn symbol centered in the middle of the white duvet was the most notable part of the scenery in the large, overly spacious, grand room. I kneeled down to start un-packing my bags. "Thank you for carrying my stuff i guess." he just smiles and shrugs. "don't mention it tavbro." he strides closer to me with his signature goofy smile and leans down to meet my eyes. "By the way, don't call me master. It's kinda stupid. Just call me Gamzee. When you are done getting situated, come downstairs into the corridor for your first set of instructions." he taps my nose lightly and leaves the room quietly. I shake my head in slight dis-belief that a purple blood could be so kind to me. The grand highblood looked at me like i was literal feces on the bottom of his shoe. I shrug it off and unpack my things, setting my small amount of belongings in certain areas that feel right to me. My most prized possession, a bronze lance statue that was given to me by the summoner before he perished. I set it neatly on top of the small fire-place shelf and flashed a small smile at it. I put my bags underneath the bed and walk out of the room, locking the door behind me. I descend down the stairs slowly, and observed the photos on the wall. They were mostly of Kurloz, The grand highbloods oldest "descent". I had met him briefly while being signed over to the Makaras. He is a quiet fellow, seeming he has his mouth sewn shut. He looked at me with curious eyes, and tilted his head, then disappeared within the walls of the large manor the makaras reside in. I reached the bottom step and made my way down a long hallway, then too the corridor. Walking quietly, as a way to avoid disturbing any peace, Gamzee had appeared from behind one of the pillars, goofy smile and all. He strides over to me and lifts my chin with his index finger and thumb so that my eyes met his. I squirmed slightly but went still as he began speaking. "You know, your'e really quite handsome." he says chuckling lightly and lets go of my chin. "Anyway, your first orders are really quite simple motherfucker. Just clean around the corridor, deliver some food to The ghbs' quarters, and then you are done. Got it Tavbro?" I nod and bow as elegantly as possible. He lifts me by my shoulder and shakes his head. "Like i said Tav. You can drop the formalities. We are one in the same. Blood color means nothing." I nearly gasped at his genuine kind words. "I... I'm sorry Gamzee but, i am not your equal. I am scu-" he pulls me into a quick and demanding hug. Wrapping his strong arms around my back and waist. "Do _not_ put yourself down like that in front of me. That's an order. You _are_ my equal. Get it into that pretty head a' yours aiight Tavbro?" he let's go and pats my shoulder. "Now get that stuff done before ghb get's more impatient. Just a little word of advice." He winks and walks off, disappearing up the stairs leaving me by myself. "might as well get this stuff done.." i mutter to myself, wiping a bronze tear from my eye. 

* * *

After dusting, and mopping the corridor, and nervously delivering food the ghb, I make my way back up the stairs, this time quicker. I unlock my door and open it, pushing it lightly. I enter, and shut the door behind me. I head to the restroom to start my shower. I throw my dirty clothes aside and jump in the warm shower. The water caressing my back and legs. I sigh in relief and laid my head against the cold tile. Why would he be nice to me? I mean, his words sounded so genuine but i know from experience that people are good at manipulating, and hiding truths. I shrug and lather my head with shampoo. I begin to get lost in thought when a loud knock startles me and i slip, falling to the ground and colliding with the hard tile. I let out a groan in pain and someone enters hurriedly. "Are you okay Tavbro?" I nearly squeak when i realize that Gamzee is in the same room as i. I struggle to get up, and groan slightly. "y-yeah i'm fine.. what do you need Gamzee...." he slides his arm in and turns the shower off, while also handing me a towel. I wrap myself and step out of the shower shyly and slightly embarrassed. I was sooo obviously blushing and couldn't even manage to make eye contact. He kneels down on one knee and grabs my lower arms, looking me in my eyes. "Tav, are you hurt? Did you fall?" I nod. "I fell, b-but, i'm o-o-o-okay... aha." he looks genuinely concerned and it's.. kinda cute... ah! what? "Hey.. you're stuttering.. what's wrong?" i look away from him. "Nothing... just, my lower back hurts.." he picks me up and i squirm, confused on what was happening. He sets me on the bed and looks at my legs. "There are two bruises on the outer thigh, here, and... here." he points at them and smiles at my blush. "Tav. May I?" I look at him confused. "May you... what?" he puts a hand on my shoulder. "May i check your back?" I could feel my face heat up even more and i nod. I flip over and allow him to remove the towel, revealing my entire backside. "You're bleeding a little. I'm going to get some tissue, i'll be riiight back." he hurriedly enters the restroom and comes out with a first aid kit. He cleans, and patches up the scratch and kisses it lightly, which left goosebumps on my skin. He chuckles at this response and covers my bottom half again. I sit up and hide my face the best i can due to my embarrassment. He brings me my clothing and removes the towel again. "H-hey... isn't this my job-" he shushes me as he slides my underwear on gently. He puts the towel in the dirty laundry bin and kisses my forehead lightly. "Like I said, you are my equal. We take care of each-other, deal?" he holds out his hand and i shake it gently. "d-deal..." he sits next to me and lays back onto the mattress. "So what i originally planned to come in here to tell you, was that your dinner was ready but i definitely did not mean to leave a lil motherfucker all bruised up and shit ya feel?" I shrug. "Accidents happen." he sits back up and lays his curly head on my shoulder. "But, i don't need my Tavbro being all up and hurt." I smile softly. "T-thank yo-" he lays a soft kiss on my neck. "Don't thank me motherfucker. I should be thanking you." i shiver lightly. "I haven't done anything to be thanked for." he kisses my jawline. "You basically saved me Tav." i can't focus with his lips on my skin. "I.. d-don't understand.." he kisses my ear lobe and bites down softly. "I can explain some other day, how bout that? You still need to eat." he says, his hot breath hitting my ear causing me to shiver more. "I.. guess.." he smiles and gets up. He opens the door and pulls in a cart with a tray and a beverage on it. He pulls it in front of me and winked. "I prepared alot of this myself. I hope you enjoy." 

* * *

After eating, i clean up my mess and roll the cart back outside my door, and carry it back down the stairs into the kitchen. I make my way back up the stairs and enter my quarters again. Shutting the door behind me and turning off the lights. I slip underneath the duvet and fine silk sheet and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter lol. I will be updating this religiously since i have no friends and i have the summer-is-almost-over-blues. 


End file.
